


Spaces of Absences

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [613]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: such-a-random-rambler askedPrompty McPromptFace: John and the thing he misses most when in space?





	Spaces of Absences

John jokes he just misses burgers, side of curly fries, an extra pickle. It’s an easy lie, and he tries not to take it personally when they believe him.

Truth is, John can’t say aloud what he misses. He misses the cool, salty breeze that blows up off the beach, and the feel of the sand under his toes. He misses the green smell of the plants in the courtyard off his room back at Harvard whenever the sun hit them square and they soaked in the light and let out the chlorophyll.

John misses soft clothes that aren’t design to keep the vacuum out, and icecream fresh and cold enough to make his head ring. John misses a bed he doesn’t have to strap himself into, wide enough to sprawl as he sleeps late without an alarm to blast him into rhythm.

John misses patting stray cats and driving fast down dead straight Kansas back roads. John misses the crunch of fresh apples and green salads. 

John misses green full stop, in his world of black and blue and gunmetal gray.

Every day, John misses something, sometimes hard enough to make it hard to breathe. He has to stop, close his eyes, roll his shoulders and recentre.

When he opens his eyes, he looks out into the blackness of infinity and the infinitely variable blue ball of earth, and the ache subsides.

He misses a lot of things. But if he went back down, he’d miss this more. They wouldn’t understand though, and if he said what he missed down there, they’d weigh his scales against what he’d miss up here.

John shakes off the memories of touch and taste and smell, and resumes listening to the cries and calls for help of the world below.


End file.
